Undefined
by NatureGirl202
Summary: Short one-shot based on the skyeward scene in the new promo. "If he's nauseous, it's because they haven't fed him in a few days, not because she's the embodiment of every doubt he's ever held."


**A/N: Just a short little one-shot I couldn't help but write after seeing that NEW PROMO. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN IT YET? Anywho, it was written in a bit of a rush, so please excuse any typos, mistakes, or general lack of quality. ;P**

As soon as she walks into the room, his chest is on fire and his stomach is twisting. She's the possibly the last person he'd been expecting. He'd been sure that she would never want to lay eyes on him again, but then again, it's incredibly possible that she's not here by complete choice.

She's been here for about forty-six seconds and she hasn't even looked at him yet. He, on the other hand, finds it physically impossible to take his eyes off her. It feels like decades since he's seen her, though it's only been a matter of months. Her hair is shorter, though, and she has bangs. He wonders how much the external reflects the internal.

Either way, she's beautiful. Stunningly so.

She comes to a stop across the table from him. She faces him and her eyes land on his face. They focus anywhere but on his eyes, though, and seem to find placement on his forehead. Still, there's a ferocity to them and a hardness and that serves as a stern reminder of their last encounter.

If he's nauseous, it's because they haven't fed him in a few days, not because she's the embodiment of every doubt he's ever held.

"Nice digs" she says and the bite to her voice makes her sarcasm harsh and not humorous. His lips twitch upwards ever-so-slightly, because she hasn't lost her fire, not yet. No, it's just burning a different color.

There's a pause, as if she's waiting for him to respond. He remains silent, however, and her eyes flicker over him, no doubt taking in his attire and how his shoulders are slightly sagged, yet too still to be at ease.

"Coulson sent me" she says bluntly, all business, and he can't tell whether she's telling the truth or not. He figures it doesn't really matter, though. The bigger question is _why_. "He thinks you can help us."

This catches him by surprise. He blinks once, because he's still trying to keep his face and body language blank, and it's proving to be more difficult a task than it should be.

"You've been cooperative so far." She sounds almost bitter. Her eyes flicker around the room briefly, as if looking for remnants of the torture he's endured. He almost wants to point out that the torture is conducted in another room. "Rooting out Hydra is proving harder than anticipated." He wonders if these words are hers.

She stares at him and this time he knows he has to respond. He swallows, and tries to keep his voice straight, but it comes out rough and just above a whisper. "Why?" Her face doesn't change, letting him know that she understands: _Why her?_

She tilts her head slightly and the extra beat in his pulse is answer enough.

"What do you want?" he asks and he knows it's a dangerous question. Her jaw flexes slightly and her hands twitch and he knows the answer: she wants to have never known him.

"Doesn't matter" she says and he's pretty sure that's the biggest lie she's told yet. There's another moment of silence and he sees frustration begin to crack along her surface. "We could use and answer. Or are you going to stare all day?"

He supposes the latter isn't such a bad option. He could stare at her for the rest of his life. Even if he'll always be met by nothing but hatred. Just knowing she's there, _living_, is enough. Besides, even her fury is beautiful.

She lets out a small huff and rolls her eyes, turning around so that her back faces him and pacing a few steps. He looks at her back and realizes he would follow her anywhere.

He knows there's no way this will end well, but- "Alright." He pauses, noticing her shoulder sag almost imperceptibly. "Is that what you want me to say?"

She turns and, for the first time, her eyes meet his. There's a sadness to them he hadn't been expecting. "No."

**A/N: Whelp, there we go. Review please? :3 AND WHO'S EXCITED FOR SEASON 2? asdfgh**


End file.
